Through The Deceptions
by Kagey-Usagi
Summary: What if your first love was being manipulated to kill you? What would you do? WARNING: May have out of characterness. KagomeXSesshomaru
1. Ouch!

**Through The Deceptions**

A/N: This story may have some OOC.

Disclaimer: Now, if we owned Inuyasha do you really think that we would be writing fan fiction? I did not think so.

(Simply to say, we don't own it)

Runs away crying

**Chapter 1: Ouch!**

Once again Inuyasha had gone into the woods. Once again the group had sent her to go find him and once again she found him with none other than Kikyo. Kagome listened to what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep my reincarnation with you? Do you care more for her than you do me?" Kikyo asked.

"No, I will always love you Kikyo." He responded, pulling her into a warm and caring embrace, "I am only keeping her to find all of the Jewel Shards and that is it. I would much rather have you with us, but the others have been disillusioned by her so much so that they believe you to pure evil. I will not let them hurt you!"

Inuyasha heard the snapping of some twigs behind him. He lunged for where the sound was made before looking to see if he was attacking friend or foe. By the time he noticed it was Kagome he had already caused a gash in her side.

Usagi-san: Please review!

Kage-chan: We don't care what kinds, but if they are funny and or nice, we prefer those, as well as constructive criticism.


	2. Why

**Through The Deceptions**

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did, but... well... Takahashi owns it and does a better job at writting than me so it is better off that way. ( Eyes well up with tears)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi-San: Well, I wasn't going to up-date until I got a review from someone who liked my story. Those people were: ga-ga-loopy, Omagi, and Laurie-San! So if you were reading my story, liked it, but did not review, you can thank them and help them review for more chapters. So, anyways, I'm up-dating and making it LONGER (I hope, let me know if you want it longer). I will up-date next after I get 4 MORE nice reviews. Hopefully I can get more constructive criticism. Anyways … off to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had she not attempted to move she would have gotten a mortal wound. Inuyasha looked at her, shocked at what he had just done. In the background one could see Kikyo with a malevolent smirk displayed on her cold face. Kagome was numb with shock and grief at what she had heard Inuyasha say as well as what he had done to her. She was staring at Inuyasha, but did not seem to see him, and her mouth kept opening and closing trying to say something, but the words would not come out. Finally in an almost inaudible whisper she said, "Inuyasha…w-w-why did…w-why?"

"Kagome I didn't mea---"

Kikyo interrupted him, "Of course you meant to Inuyasha, you said so your self that you only needed her to _'find all the jewel shards'_, but obviously you realized that she would not let you use it to become a full demon. On the other hand you knew that if you decided to travel alone with me you would eventually get to become a "_Full_ " demon. You put two and two together and tried to kill her so you could be with me. Right?" She emphasized the last word with an ominous tone.

"What? No I---"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, quickly coming back to her senses after hearing what had Kikyo said and figured it to be true. " I don't want to hear your excuses any more, sit!" and so she ran off into the woods, away from camp, away from Kikyo, away from Inuyasha, crying as she ran from the one she had loved, the one who betrayed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi-san: Well… should I stop here?

Kage-chan (in Usagi-san's mind): Stop here, stop here!

Tobu-Chan: If you stop here I will hunt you down, tie you to the computer chair and starve you until you finish 4 more chapters each twice as long as the last!

Kage-chan (in Usagi-san's mind): who is Tobu-Chan?

Usagi-san: Oh…her…shesmynewpettalkingkangaroo

Kage-chan (in Usagi-san's mind): What?

Usagi-san: she's my new pet talking kangaroo. (runs and hides behind Tobu-Chan)

Kage-chan (in Usagi-san's mind): I thought we talked about that a while ago, I said you could get a pet roo AFTER you got ten reviews. (looks at Usagi-san menacingly while tapping right foot in annoyance)

Usagi-san: Eep…well back to the story (looks warily back to Kage-chan)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo quickly ran over to Inyasha's side and ripped off the magical rosary. "Inuyasha," She said, while handing him an identical rosary, "Put on this fake rosary"

"Why?" He replied.

"So the next time she sees you, you can talk to her, she won't get suspicious of you."

Looking at her with a confused face he simply replied again, "Why?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh she said, "So you can talk to her, sits won't have their effects on you," Then she thought _'Yep, they won't have effects on you from her, but when ever you disobey me, you'll wish you had never been born. And the best part is you'll never be able to take it off!'_

Giving in he said, "Well, Okay Kikyo. But… oh, never mind." And her slipped the necklace over his head. Soon after that he began screaming in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi-San: Well that is it; Let me know if it should be longer or what now. And Please help me keep Tobu-Chan by giving me more reviews.

Tobu-Chan: that is if you want longer chapters. I'm the one who can make her make them longer! Heh Heh!


	3. Kikyo's Plan

**Through The Deceptions**

**Chapter 3: Kikyo's Plan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha Sniffle

Usagi-San: Only three people reviewed, CherryBlossomLove, Mtaylor192 and RavenSilverKat. I figured that it was mean to make the people who did review wait. I will try and update every Saturday or Sunday. How ever if I get four or more reviews for the last updated chapter the next update would be sooner. More reviews would also mean longer chapters. I do admit that this chapter is a bit short, but that is because I have decided to try and up the rating (for safety, the story is going differently than I thought it would). I think that is all I wanted to say. Thanks for reviewing (those that have) and I know it can be hard to review sometimes. I only say I want reviews because I like to know if people are actually reading. Also because I like to get constructive criticism. One more thing, I am sorry for taking so long to update and I just realized it has been nearly 2 whole months since I wrote, school has been killing me. I really am sorry it has been a while. And remember that the rating is going up ONLY for safety; I sincerely doubt that it needs to, but my parents have always told me that it is better safe than sorry. Anyways…on to the story!

-

Kagome lost track of how long she had been running. She knew that Inuyasha would be looking for her, but she also knew that tonight he would be human. Soon it began to rain. "Great," she muttered, "just what I needed. At least there is no lightning or thun-" KA-BOOOOM "-der… never mind, I guess I should look for a cave of something"

As soon as those words escaped her mouth another bolt of lightning lit up the sky just enough for her to see a small little cavern mostly hidden by vegetation. Once in the cave she collapsed; her wound causing a small puddle on the ground as it seeped through her clothing and the hands that had caught her.

Usagi: Well?

Tobu-Chan: Longer.

Usagi: O.K.

Afterten minutes of agonizing pain Inuyasha lay in a twitching heap on the floor. "You will do as I say Inuyasha or you will get a second helping of that pain"

"Yes, Kikyo. What did you want me to do?" Came his reply.

"You will go to your friends and tell them Kagome went home, then while they are a sleep slip one of these bracelets on each of their wrists. Got it?"

"Yes, Kikyo."

Usagi: I know it is short… really short… shorter that really short, but I promise the next one will be at least 8 to 10 pages long. Though I don't know when that will be. My next break from school is in about six weeks so definitely by the end of then, but I will try to get the next chapter in by then.

Tobu-Chan: Please, Please, Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Through the deceptions**

"Oww…where am I?" Kagome asked when she started to wake up. She could sense that she was not alone

"Shh… you are in critical condition, you must not move. Just go back to sleep and I will take care of you." Replied a gentle and soothing, yet…familiar…voice.

She decided to trust the man and was soon back to a fitful sleep.

Sesshomaru started to talk silently to him self so as not to wake up the slumbering Kagome, "I wonder what happened to her? The rain seems to have washed away any scent the perpetrator may have left. The only way to find out who did this is to ask her who, but I suspect that she will sleep for the next few days. Her miko powers seem to have already healed her a great amount, but the wound is still pretty nasty. Wait why am I concerned, she is but a mere worthless human. As lord of the Western Lands I should just kill her now…" but as he said those last words he knew he had fallen for her and would never be able to kill her. On the contrary he would probably sooner give up his life than let her die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha snarled at Kikyo, "what did you do to me? What is this necklace? Is this what will happen to my friends if they put on the bracelets?"

Kikyo responded by saying, "I didn't do anything. You put the necklace on, on your own. It lets me control you by causing pain to you whenever I feel like it. And yes, I plan to control—HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled as Inuyasha completely broke the bracelets.

"Like hell I would let you control my friends you stupid wench!" answered Inuyasha

Kikyo faked some tears and said, "But, Inuyasha, don't you love me anymore sniff sniff I've always loved you…why do you hate me so much sob"

Inuyasha ran up to her and wrapped herein a loving embrace, "I do love you, that's why. I know you are really very kind and I can't let you do anything I know you will regret later"

Kikyo pushed him away in disgust and walked off. She swore to herself that she would get what she wanted…one way or another

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi: Well it is short, but now that I've got my grades back on track and I can update 3-4 times a week, YAY!

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Through the Deceptions**

A few hours later Kagome awoke with a start from a dream of the not so distant past of how Inuyasha struck her with the intention to kill. As she stood up she realized that she was not alone and that Sesshomaru was asleep in a corner of the cave. She also noticed that he had gone to the trouble of finding her things and bringing them here. After taking out a change of clothes: a light blue tank top with a beautiful picture of a white Jasmine flower, a cute white cardigan, and a long sky blue skirt with lace on its trims. She took out a small cooking pot and gathered some of the falling rain in it. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had started a small fire before he had fallen a sleep. So she used it to warm up the cold rainwater to room temperature and made sure Sesshomaru was completely asleep before she changed into her spare clothes. After taking out some Peroxide from her bag she poured it on her wound and the clothes where the blood was. After she was done cleaning school clothes she laid them out to dry.

Kagome started to make some ramen with a fresh pot of water. She was not sure whether she should trust Sesshomaru, but she figured that since he took her to a safe place after she fainted, that he could be trusted for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku," Sango asked, "Where are they?"

"I don't know," He replied

"I'm worried about them," She said

"I know you are."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You sure don't sound like it." She said irritably

He answered, "Well, considering her things are gone, they probably got in a fight because, Inuyasha most likely did something very stupid again. Kagome would have come back and since we were out looking for them we would not have noticed her taking her things and left through the well. And Inuyasha would have left in a huff not wanting to confront either us or Kagome."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he said as he gave her a warm reassuring hug, "now get some rest my love."

"Ok. Good nig—HENTAI!" whack

"Oww…It wasn't me! I swear that hand has a mind of it's own." Miroku said in his defense

Sango disbelievingly answered, "Right, Houshi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi: It has been so long since I updated that I am putting out 2 chapters to day!

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Through the Deceptions**

Since he was a full demon he only needed but 3 or 4 hours of sleep to be fully rested. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was a sleep, but that she had woken up for a brief period of time. In which she had not only changed and cleaned her clothes, but had also eaten some food and left some out for him. He ate the food and then he walked over to Kagome.

He was about to pull a blanket over her when she began speaking in her sleep, "Why do you say that? You tried to kill me! You gave me so many scars, both mentally and physically!"

Thinking she was having a nightmare about him he picked her up and held her close. He then said, "I'm sorry Kagome, I really wish I could take it back. I… I… I love …I love you."

In a dreamy and yet angry voice she replied, "No you don't! Yo never have and you never will!"

"It's true I once dispised you, but now I can't even think of a possibility of life without you." As he said this he hugged her tightly.

"NO! I hate you! Leave me alone! I hate you, Inuyasha, I hate you! I love only your brother! No, what are you doing? SIT BOY! Oh God, why isn't it working? No! Don't come near me! NO! HELP! SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru was finally able to wake her up and he held her while she wept silently in his warm embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha finally arrived at the camp site, Shippo jumped on him and said "Inuyasha! What did you do to Mama! She didn't even say good-bye to me last night!"

Inuyasha yelled back to him "I didn't do nothin'" and he promptly hit Shippo on the head forming a small bump.

Shippo responded to him by yelling to Sango "Sango, Inuyasha hit me because he hurt Mama's feelings yesterday"

WHAP!

An unconscious Inuyasha landed on the ground while Sango picked up Shippo and made sure that he wasn't hurt badly.

After placing his friend near a tree, Miroku called out to the others "Hey look at his fingernails. They seem to have some blood caked under them and it doesn't look like demon blood."

"Oh my God" exclaimed Shippo "that smells like Kagome's blood"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi: short, I know, but at least I'm updating twice today .

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Through the Deceptions**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

He replied, "Yes?"

"Could you change my bandages and tell my if my wound is infected or anything?"

"Sure," He took of the bandages and saw that her wound was actually doing very well, "Your injury seems like it will be fully healed in the next 3-4 days." And as he said that he stared to wrap her up again. "Your miko powers amaze me." He added.

"Yeah It's weird though, I always wonderd why I always healed so quickly. But when I was transported here I found out that I was a priestess and a powerful one at that. I mean, back home there are still priestesses and stuff, but none of them have any spiritual powers." Kagome said

Shocked Sesshomaru asked, "But if they have no power, then what do you do about the demons?"

"What?" She questioned.

"The Demons, what do you do to keep them away?" He asked again, "Do you have a major abundance of demon slayers?"

Starting to grasp what he was asking she then said, "Oh…well…where I come from…all of the demons are…well…dead"

"Dead? All of them?"

"Yeah, they've been gone for so long that many believe them to have been a myth"

"Wait, where exactly are you from?"

Kagome answered, "Well, I'm from a place called Tokyo, about 500 years from now. I can travel between the two times through the Bone Eaters Well."

"So if you are from 500 years in the future then your medicine there must be much more advanced." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah it is, maybe I should go home to get it check there."

"I'm already two steps ahead of you." Sesshomaru added as he was already finished packing up her things.

At the well

"So you just jump in?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

"Yep, I'll see you in a few days"

But just before she jumped in she was speared through the stomach with an arrow. Sesshomaru watched helplessly as she fell and disappeared into another time. When he looked around he saw some one he would never have expected…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi: I bet you weren't expecting that! I'll give you a hint…it wasn't Sesshomaru nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running…no…chaseing. What was he chasing? He did not know. He was splattered with blood, whose? He also did not know…THERE! Just now he saw a flicker of ink black hair…He has to catch it…He has to avenge her death…then he thought, "that's it…I've almost got her…" He sped up to see Kikyo, who was also covered in blood, running…then he fully remembered…She had killed Kagome by shooting arrow after arrow at her. She used her last ounce of strength to free him from Kikyo's spell and he had held her in her last moments of life…Kikyo was now cornered…he readied his claws and slashed at her and she collapsed in a heap. To make sure she was dead he bent over and brushed away her hair…Tears rushed and flowed from his eyes…it was not Kikyo, but infact Kagome that he had just killed…

"NOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed as he woke with a start. He looked around just in time to see Kagome being struck with an arrow and falling in to the Bone Eaters Well. When he looked around he saw someone he never would have expected…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi: Ok…I'll give you two hints…It wasn't Inuyasha or Kikyo…But you still won't be able to guess who it is!

Please Review


End file.
